A filler neck may be arranged in the upper end of a mostly one-piece tube connected to the gas tank. It encloses a refueling tank with a circumferential wall and has a first opening in its upper end, and below it a second opening placed in a transversal wall, so it can be closed with a closing device located below the arranged closing valve, for example. The terms “upper” and “lower” refer to the state of assembly of the filler neck. The closing device, for example, has a spring impinged on it in closing direction and is opened by inserting a gas tank nozzle. At least a terminal section of the filler cap extends into a tank cavity of the car body that can be closed by a tank cap.
Especially in self-closing systems (so-called capless systems), there is the danger that during cleaning of the tank cavity, water or cleaning solution may get into the filler neck and from there into the tank through the second opening when the closing device is opened during refueling, for example.
In capless systems, the closing device does not close the filler neck (or its first opening); rather, its function is taken over by the closing device that acts together with the second opening. In the inner side of the tank cap there is a first opening with an elastomer seal to prevent dirt from entering. When the tank cavity needs to be cleaned, the tank cap is opened and the elastomer seal removed from the filler neck, in which case water can easily get into the filler neck, either intentionally or accidentally.
In the case of filler necks closed with a tank cap, water can most likely penetrate into the filler necks if high-pressure cleaners are used. WO 2006/066294 A1 discloses a filler neck in which an insert has been placed between the transversal wall and the first opening, extending into the longitudinal section of the filler neck that circumscribes an insertion channel for the insertion of a gas tank nozzle. In a space between the insert and the circumferential wall of the filler neck, a drainage channel ends in a drainage opening. Water that has penetrated the system can flow out into the surroundings via this opening. To regulate the drainage opening, a closing element is present which can be moved between a closing position to close the drainage opening and a release position for releasing purposes. In addition, there is an actuator working together with the closing element that in the closing element's release position projects so much into the insertion channel that the gas tank nozzle inserted therein impinges on it, thereby moving the closing element to its closing position. As a result of this, no gasoline can flow out into the surroundings via the drainage channel while refueling.
Although the known filler neck prevents water from getting into the fuel tank or fuel from flowing out into the surroundings, this is unfortunately associated with relatively expensive manufacturing and long assembly time. Furthermore, the insert mentioned above is made of several individual parts that increase manufacturing expense and assembly time. In addition, the closing element has been arranged in an intermediate space located between the insert and the circumferential wall, in which case it is placed so it can swivel around an axis. The actuator is a metallic clip that is expensive to make and that must be attached to the insert, something requiring a lot of manipulation.
Therefore, present disclosure suggests a filler neck of the type described above that can be easily manufactured and mounted.